In general, vehicles, which are being driven on a road, may frequently change their lane, and when two vehicles attempt to change a lane toward the same lane, there is danger of accident.
Accordingly, according to the related art, when the lane change toward a target lane to be changed is performed, a collision danger with an object vehicle was determined by a vehicle sensor, based on speed of the object vehicle and a relative distance with an ego-vehicle.